


Ryan Ross - professional tennis player

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Ryan, Bottom Ryan Ross, Dom Brendon Urie, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Ryden Smut, Smut, Sub Ryan Ross, Top Brendon Urie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryan Ross - an elite tennis player with a few too many secrets. Brendons just the new guy that he has to train but he seems to figure the other boy out way too quickly. But, to Ryans dismay, he isn't planning to do anything about it until he begs.





	Ryan Ross - professional tennis player

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad and im sorry, im still in shock from Mcr coming back.

Ryan was in the zone. His hair was brushed behind his ears, two small strands falling in front of his face while he listened to the music blasting in his ears intently. Beads of sweat were falling down his neck, his plain black shirt sticking to his lean body as he ran.

He ran down the street, almost tripping over the small dents in the side walk but still pushing on. Exercise was pretty important to Ryan, as a professional tennis player he did his best to stay in shape, and going on jogs at 5am each morning was just a part of the job.

Normally, the roads would be practically bare, devoid of life except from that occasional car that would drift through the street and Ryan quite liked that. It gave him time to think. The music playing was too loud, it blocked out everything other than Ryan and the path in front of him, so when he ran around the corner and bumped straight into someone, skidding down onto the ground, he was more than surprised.

"Shit!" Ryan yelped, his hands only just making his fall easier. He looked up at the guy in front of him, also sat on the ground with wide eyes. "Watch where you're going."

The other man smiled, a faint blush on his cheeks as he awkwardly scratched his head. "Sorry?" He offered, his lips forming a small grin as he laughed at his own words.

Ryan pushed himself up onto his feet, brushing off his oversized shorts and noticing where his knees were slightly grazed and bleeding. “Yeah, whatever man.” He said eventually, his eyebrows quirking up when the boy in front of him didn’t seem to stand up. Groaning, he leant forwards, offering his hand to the guy to pull him up and awkwardly punch him on the shoulder in a joking manner. “I’m going to go.” Ryan nodded, turning slowly to try and leave until the man stopped him.

“You’re Ryan Ross right?” The guy said, no starstruck look on his face like most of Ryan’s fans get when they meet him. Ryan smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head and shrugging. “Do you know where I can find the tennis club?”

“Take a left at the end of the street and you’re there.” Ryan directed, pointing randomly in whatever direction he saw fit. “Why?”

The guy smiled, brushing past Ryan with a smirk on his pinkish lips. “You’re pretty cute Ryan” he said, giving him a small wave before walking down the street, not turning back to meet Ryan’s confused stare.

Some things Ryan just couldn’t get his head around.

.

“Ryan!” Pete, his coach, yelled across the pitch, watching with his head in his hands as Ryan tried to hit the ball flying towards him, bouncing on his feet and out of breath. “Come here!”

Signalling to the guy at the other end of the net to shut the machine off, Ryan held his racket firmly in his hand, jogging over to Pete with exhaustion written on his face. “What?” He asked, frowning. “Was that not good enough or something?”

“On the contrary.” Pete said, leaning back in his seat, and crossing his arms, “You’re doing well.”

Wiping the sweat off of his forehead, Ryan narrowed his eyes, “And?”

“And I’ve set you up to train with somebody?”

Ryan groaned, he’d always hated having to train with people he didn’t know, they were always so fucking shy, not wanting to step on his shoes or accidentally make him lose on the off chance he might get his ego bruised, but honestly he was over it. He wanted a challenge.

“Who?” Ryan asked, “If it’s Alex again then I swear-”

“No no,” Pete said, waving his hand dismissively, before turning back and yelling through the open door. “Brendon! Get in here!”

Rolling his eyes, Ryan leaned back against the door, his arms crossed with his racket underneath as he waited for god knows who to walk into the room and undoubtedly prove that no one is as good as Ryan when it came to this sport. A pair of white converse caught Ryan’s sight first, his eyes drawn up in a manner that wasn’t discreet as he tore his eyes away and up to finally rest on the man that just came in. “You,” Ryan said, his eyes widening without him even realising it.

“Brendon,” The guy- Brendon said, combing through his hair with his fingers then walking further into the room to take Ryan’s hand and shake it. “Your new training buddy,”

“You tripped me over,” Ryan said, his death glare perfected and set upon the new guy.

“I also called you cute,” Brendon said, smiling as he turned to Pete and shook his hand too, before picking a racket up off of the side table. “Now, teach me your ways RyRo,”

Scowling, Ryan turned, flipping Pete off when his back was turned and swiping a bottle of water up off of the counter. He waited to check if Brendon was still following and when he was sure that he was, jogged over to the other side of the court and picked a ball up off of the ground, kicking the others to the side. “Try to keep up,” He said cockily, throwing the ball up into the air and hitting it with as much force as he could muster over to Brendon, who returned it with just as much power, maybe even more and making Ryan raise his eyebrows before hitting it back.

As much as Ryan hated to admit it, the other boy was pretty good, matching every serve that Ryan made with a cheeky grin and a quick flick of his wrist. “This is fun!” Brendon exclaimed, throwing his body forwards with the racket in his hand so the ball hurtled towards Ryan who smirked and hit it back so quickly that Brendon couldn’t reach his hand out in time to stop it from flying back and hitting the ground next to his feet.

Smiling, Ryan looked looked up, trying to see Brendon’s face before he could serve once more, “You’re pretty good,” He said, slightly impressed but it still not enough for him to drop his cold gaze, “But I’m better.”

“You’re cute when you act all cocky,” Brendon said, walking towards the net between them and leaning over it. Ryan narrowed his eyes at the other boy, unsuccessfully trying to ask him what he meant, but when he opened his mouth to actually ask, Brendon stepped in first, “Get me a water, will you?”

And for some reason, Ryan found himself doing exactly as he was told.

.

“Dancing!” Pete exclaimed later that night, standing up from the sofa with his arms in the air. “We should all go dancing!”

Groaning, Ryan leaned forwards, rubbing his eyes and letting out a small yawn, standing up to meet Pete’s gaze before saying, “I don’t dance.”

“It’ll be fun,” Brendon piped in, appearing at Ryan’s side from the canteen with a sandwich in his hand. “Loosen you up a little.”

“I don’t need loosening up,” Ryan countered, eyes narrowed at Brendon but the gaze becoming softer when the younger boy rubbed his palm across Ryan’s side, fingers dipping underneath his shirt and drifting over the pale skin.

Brendon smiled, giving Pete a shy glance. “Yes you do,” He felt Ryan stiffen under his touch, a small squeak slipping from his lips.

“Brendon,” He said shakily. The grip on his waist tightened making his breath hitch and his mouth hang open. “Okay, lets go dancing,”

.

Pete ended up taking them all to some club near the training centre, he bought them all drinks and told them to take a day off, Ryan appreciated it.

He wasn’t drunk, no, more like he was lightly buzzed, the lights paving the floors were swirling around him and he giggled when the music changed and Brendon nudged his side, sending him a small wave and a funny face.

He wasn’t sure how it happened, but at one point Brendon had disappeared, leaving Ryan by his lonesome to go and dance with a shorter, blonde girl, with her hair dangling down onto her shoulders and her dress hanging short so Ryan could see her tanned thighs when she moved. Brendon’s hands were on her hips, moving them both in time to the music and Ryan felt anger running through his veins for reasons he couldn’t quite place.

“She’s pretty,” He said, taking a long sip of his drink when Brendon came back to sit next to him.

“Yeah?” Brendon asked, a smirk on his lips. He leant over the bar, asking the bartender for another drink before turning to Ryan, “She’s not really my type.”

Ryan frowned, glancing back over his shoulder to try and find the girl once more, “What is your type then?”

Taking the glass in his hand, Brendon wrapped his fingers around Ryan’s wrist pulling his body closer and watching the older boy stiffen and his eyes flutter shut. “I prefer them,” He said into Ryan’s ear, voice low, “Tall, brown haired, pretty lanky and cute as a button,”

Ryan laughed, any words trapped at the back of his throat and not willing to come out soon. “That’s nice.”

“And I like it when they beg,” Brendon continued, tilting his head so he could make sure the other boy was watching, which he was, “When they just can’t help how loud they are,” His eyes were burning into Ryan’s skull, making him shiver subconsciously and stare down at where Brendon was holding him. “What about you?”

He was so zoned out that he almost missed the question, looking up at Brendon with doe eyes and a strange expression, “I don’t know,” He said faintly and Brendon smirked at him as though that was exactly what he had wanted to hear.

“What do you mean, you don’t know?” Brendon asked, “You have had sex, haven’t you Ryan?”

Ryan blushed, turning a deep scarlet under Brendon’s gaze, “Yes,” He said hesitantly, “I just don’t see the point in screaming it from the rooftops.”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Brendon said, shrugging. He let his fingers loosen around Ryan’s wrist, brushing over the red mark he had left in his place with his thumb and biting his lip. “Do you want to dance instead?” Shaking his head, Ryan brought his arm back into his lap, trying not to whimper when he touched the bruise on his skin. “I’ll see you later then,” Downing the rest of his drink quickly, Brendon laughed, patting Ryan on the cheek and dropping down off of his stool to make his way back up onto the dance floor.

When he brought his wrist up to the light, Ryan smiled and he wished he knew why but the feeling of Brendon’s nails digging into his skin was something he couldn’t seem to forget, or at the very lease it was something he didn’t want to.

.

“No!” Ryan shouted, barking orders at Brendon like it was a second nature for him. “I told you that you need to actually move!”

“Ryan,” Brendon groaned, “What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” He denied, throwing another ball up into the air to serve it before Brendon could think to say anything about it.

Brendon frowned, letting the ball fly past him without even an attempt to do anything about it, “Don’t lie to me,”

“I can lie all I want,” Ryan said, scowling. He rolled his eyes at Brendon, the bruise on his wrist making him bite his lip when he threw his racket down onto the ground and stormed out into the empty viewing room with Brendon close behind. “But you, no you have to know everything, you don’t even think about what you’re doing to other people, you arrogant fuck.”

“Shut the fuck up Ross,” Brendon growled, stepping closer and into Ryan’s personal space so that their faces were inches apart. “You don’t know shit about me.”

“Oh yeah?” Ryan asked, doing his best to sound confident as Brendon’s eyes stared deep into his, “I think I’ve got you all figured out.”

“You don’t.” Brendon snarled, backing Ryan up against the wall until his hands were on either sides of the other boys head. “But you, well I can read you like a fucking book.”

Ryan gulped, his eyes flickering shut when Brendon’s thigh pushed between his legs and he could feel himself growing harder when the harsh breaths moved to his ear. “Do it then.” Ryan taunted, his voice wavering slightly and he had to try and keep down the whine that was starting to rise at the back of his throat.

Brendon laughed, the type of laugh that made him way too attractive to Ryan, the laugh that made him whimper and moan quietly before he could even think to stop it. “What was that?” Brendon asked, his fingers trailing up to thread through Ryan’s hair and yank it back, another moan spilling from the older boys lips. “You’re turned on by this” Brendon said, not posing it as a question but as though he already knew the answer. “Aren’t you?”

Ryan bit down on his lip, leaning into the touch Brendon was giving him eagerly and bucking his hips up slightly. “Brendon,” he whined.

“Tell me.” The other boy said, his hand moving to press down on Ryan’s hip and press him further against the wall, fingerprints probably etching onto his body. “Tell me how much you like this.”

“Brendon come on,” Ryan squirmed against his grip, trying to find something. “Do something.”

“No” Brendon said, voice light and unwavering, “You’re going to have to tell me if you want something.”

Huffing, Ryan rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to beg.”

“Yes you are.” Brendon said, dropping his hand from where it was pressed into Ryan’s hair and cupping his cheek softly. “I can wait.”

Ryan frowned, “You’re not just going to leave me here like this?” He said, gesturing to his half hard cock that remained untouched in his pants.

“See you later Ryan.” And with that he was off, Ryan desperate and horny and cursing the world where he was stood. Fuck Brendon Urie.

.

Sometimes Ryan would get stressed, he would block out the world around him and sit, unable to shift his mind from the problem he had and when that happened he would freak out. He wouldn’t speak, he wouldn’t smile and even Pete knew it best to just leave him alone when he got like that, but unfortunately no one had told Brendon.

The younger man marched into the room, the smirk on his lips quickly fading when he saw Ryan hunched over in the corner and playing with the end of his racket, picking apart the plastic and letting it fall to the floor. “What are you doing Ry?” He asked, a sharp response already on his tongue for whatever he thought Ryan would come up with but when Ryan didn’t answer he moved closer, kneeling in front of the other boy to try and catch his eyesight. “Ryan?”

Brendon smiled, slowly threading his fingers through Ryan’s hair and bringing his head up so that the other boy would look at him. “Ryan?” The look in his eyes told him that Ryan was thinking about him now, not the world around them. “Come train with me.”

“No,” Ryan said softly, leaning forwards to rest his head on Brendon’s, “I want to stay here.”

“Come train,” Brendon repeated, his voice a bit louder this time and his grip in Ryan’s hair bringing the older boys head away from his so he could stare directly into his eyes, convincing Ryan without having to say anything else.

Brendon helped Ryan to his feet, the older boy mumbling “Okay,” without even realising it. “I want you,” He said after a while, Brendon’s hand on his hip possessively.

“And you always get what you want.” Brendon said, eyebrows raised and Ryan nodded to say he was right. “This time you’re going to have to ask a bit more politely.”

He wanted to question it, wonder why Brendon would even think that he would ever sink as low as to beg for someone to be his but then he realised why, he finally knew what Brendon already did, that eventually, he would break, crumble into a million pieces and he needed someone to pick up the remains, he needed Brendon. “I don’t know how to,” Ryan said softly.

“You’ll figure it out,” Brendon told him, his fingers slipping away from his waist and Ryan swore that he hadn’t even noticed how hard the other boy had been pressing down until he could see the mark on his side when his shirt slid up.

.

Ryan was sweaty, his shirt stuck to his chest and under his arms were blatantly obvious dark patches, “Good game,” He mumbled to Brendon, shaking his hand but letting Brendon squeeze his palm tightly and decide when to let go.

“Here,” Brendon said, fumbling around in his pocket and taking out a key card and slipping it into Ryan’s hand. “If you make a choice, I’m in room 708, come find me.”

Breathing in slowly, Ryan nodded, fiddling with the card between his fingers and nodding, “Maybe.”

.

Ryan could barely even think for the rest of the day, his mind clouded and fogged with thoughts of what would happen if he went. Brendon knew, that was the thing that mattered though, Brendon fucking knew. He ran his fingers through his hair, exhaling loudly and closing his eyes until he heard footsteps coming out of the building behind him.

“Ryan?” Brendon asked, “Why are you sat outside my hotel?”

Ryan sighed, already regretting the words that were about to leave his mouth, but he swallowed his fears and let the words fall, “Please,”

“What?” Brendon asked, quietly.

“Please Brendon, I need you,” Ryan said, turning to look at him with glassy eyes, “I need you.” He said again, no question in his tone.

“Yeah,” Eyes widening in realisation, Brendon walked forwards, moving to help Ryan to stand and pick him up bridal style, Ryan nestling his head into his shoulder until they reached the elevator and Brendon had pressed onto the button for his floor. He waited for the ding of the bell, stepping out into the hallway and feeling Ryan’s lips move onto his neck, sucking onto the skin to leave a small red mark that he kissed over and smiled against.

“Please” Ryan mumbled, his body being thrown down onto the hotel bed and Brendon’s fingers moving to unbuckle his belt, pulling his pants down past his hips and throwing them onto the ground.

“Tell me what you want” He growled from the back of his throat, his hands moved to the waistband of Ryan’s underwear, dipping down to rub patterns into the skin underneath. He smirked, dragging the material off so Ryan shivered when the cold air hit him. He leaned over to his side table, picking up a bottle of lube and squirting some into his hand.

“You,” Ryan gasped, feeling Brendon wrap his palm around him and start to move, he bucked his hips up, moaning softly and letting his head fall back against the pillow. “Brendon”

Smirking, Brendon let go, undoing the top buttons on his polo shirt to pull it up over his head and throw it down next to the rest of the clothes, he let his body hover over Ryan’s when he pulled the shirt off of the other boy, looking at his bare skin with a faint smile. He dropped the shirt, quickly pulling off his own jeans and underwear before letting his voice drop lower. “Tell me,” He said, staring into Ryan’s glossed over eyes.

“Brendon, please,” Ryan said as Brendon grabbed his legs, bringing them around his waist to bring their bodies closer. “Kiss me.”

The other boy obliged, one hand cupping Ryan’s cheek as he brought their lips together and felt Ryan smile against him, they moved in unison, Brendon holding down on Ryan’s hip and pushing down to leave little marks like his fingerprints.

“Oh god,” Ryan moaned into Brendon’s mouth, grinding down against Brendon and pushing his legs apart to make it easier for him to slip a finger into his entrance, rubbing against the spot to make Ryan whine before stretching him out. “Brendon please,” He begged, his hair messy and falling down in front of his face when he spoke.

“Are you sure?” Brendon asked, crooking his finger inside of the other boy and bringing out a long, high pitched moan. He added another finger, scissoring them out until Ryan’s pained expression turned into one of bliss and he knew it was fine to add a third.

Ryan whimpered, feeling Brendon find his spot and start to press down against it relentlessly, “Yes,” He said, eyes squeezed shut, “Yes I’ve never been more sure,”

Listening to the other boy, Brendon pulled his fingers out, wiping them off on the sheets quickly before grabbing the lube and making sure Ryan was stretched before lining himself up with the other boy. He grabbed Ryan’s hips, holding on tightly to make him moan and writhe underneath him before slowly pushing in, bottoming out once he had done so.

“Move,” Ryan pleaded, trying to move but Brendon’s hold wouldn’t let him. He felt so fucking full and he didn’t know how long would be able to take it for, “Please Bren,” He tried, the nickname spilling from his lips before he could think about it.

“Quiet,” Brendon said, extenuating the word by digging his nails into Ryan’s side, leaving little marks and scratches along his milky skin. He thrust in slowly, picking up his pace after a while so even the people in the next room could probably hear the slapping of skin behind Ryan’s loud, drawn out moans.

Brendon could see him getting close so he pushed his body forwards, lips lingering over the other boys for just long enough, so that he could see Ryan physically try to pull Brendon down onto him and seal their lips together. He chuckled quietly, giving Ryan his wish by slipping his tongue into the other boys mouth, the kiss heated and frantic but everything he needed with the sharp stinging of Brendon’s nails dragging down his thighs and leaving little bruises where he stopped.

“M’ gonna come,” Ryan gasped, bucking his hips against Brendon’s to keep up the fast rhythm.

Brendon nodded, biting down on his lip in the way that made him undeniably beautiful to Ryan, “With me?” Ryan agreed silently, letting Brendon slide his hand between their bodies to wrap around Ryan’s cock. His lips formed a perfect o-shape, and Ryan stared up with a foggy gaze, feeling Brendon spill inside him to make him come hard against his chest.

Carefully, Brendon pulled out, trying not to collapse against the other boys body for the fear that it just might kill him. “Was that okay?” he asked, running his fingers along the marks he had left gently.

“Definitely,” Ryan said smiling.

“You’re cute,” Brendon laughed. He glanced at Ryan, frowning teasingly when the other boy moved his hands to cover up his face which was coated in a light blush, “Stop it you are,” He smiled, flopping down onto the bed and running a tentative finger along Ryan’s sweaty chest. “Too bad you kind of suck at tennis,”

“I’m gonna kick your ass when I can feel mine again.” Ryan groaned, leaning into Brendon’s touch and giggling quietly when Brendon wrapped an arm around his shoulders to drag him closer if it was possible.

“Go to sleep,” Brendon said into Ryan’s hair, planting a small kiss onto his head.

Hooking his leg around Brendon’s, Ryan started to trace a pattern onto Brendon’s skin, “Cuddle with me?” He asked quietly.

“Any time,”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if ya liked it id love to see any feedback.


End file.
